The subject matter herein relates generally to phone systems, and more particularly, to faceplate assemblies for wall mounting a phone.
Internet Protocol (IP) phone systems are in wide use. Such IP phone systems include an IP phone as well as a patch cord which connects the IP phone to a modular jack at a wall outlet. The IP phone typically includes a modular jack near a bottom of the IP phone, as opposed to at a central location on the phone, which is typical of standard phones. Additionally, the patch cord used to connect the phone and the wall outlet is typically thicker than a standard phone cord, which makes the patch cord more difficult to work with and manipulate to route from the wall outlet to the modular jack of the IP phone.
In some applications, it is desirable to wall mount the IP phone, rather than having the IP phone on a desk or table near the wall outlet. The wall outlet typically includes a faceplate holding the modular jack. The faceplate includes mounting posts, to which the phone is mounted. Wall mounting of standard phones is relatively simple, as the phone cord is easily manipulated and routed from a center of faceplate to the area of the phone having the modular jack. However, with IP phones, conventional wall mounting techniques and designs have proven difficult. For example, because the patch cords are difficult to manipulate, it has heretofore been difficult to route the patch cords from the center of the faceplate to the modular jack of the IP phone. Additionally, because the patch cords are thicker, the bend radius of the patch cords requires a predetermined amount of space in front of the faceplate to route the patch cord. Kinking of the patch cord is a problem when trying to route the patch cords in a tight space. Furthermore, because the patch cords have longer plugs, less space is provided between the plug and the IP phone for manipulating the patch cord. As such, existing solutions for wall mounting IP phones have provided mounting hardware that forces the IP phone to be mounted a distance away from the faceplate, which positions the IP phone further from the wall, which is less desirable than having the phone substantially flush with the wall. Other solutions have incorporated multiple faceplates, with one faceplate having the patch cord extending therefrom, and the other faceplate having the IP phone mounted thereto. However, such solution requires additional wall space and has a less desirable aesthetic appeal to the end user.
A need remains for an IP phone system that may be wall mounted in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a faceplate assembly that allows for wall mounting of an IP phone generally flush with the wall.